starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
The King's Guide
Advisers to the High King, the King's guide are elected by the common folk as representatives to ensure their voices are heard. The King's Guide is a limited rank and is subject to SA's Monthly Activity Checks. ''' Overview The five elected officials sent to represent the common folk of Breim, the King’s Guide is an honorable status among the herd. Their duty is to speak for the common folk, ensuring a fair rule by the king. Guides are re-elected every three years, and during their reign they are given special housing within the palace grounds. King's Guides are given special treatment within the herd, much like the Royal Family. Special housing is given to each elected Guide, located below the Main Palace. The services of the Help are extended to them and will often to called upon to do menial tasks such as cleaning and running messages. While the life of a King's Guide can be tireless, it seems to be rather rewarding for most. Enough so that Guides will often run and be reelected several times if they are popular among their herdmates. The King's Guides play one of the most important roles among Breim's common folk, representing their ideals and hopes for the future. While their main duty is making sure the High King knows what the people want, they can also be expected to carry out many tasks in order to help those that elected them. Anything from helping organize a party to fix a broken mine to being sure the farmer's get the supplies needed to continue production is all included in the job. They not only guide the High King but also work with him to help keep the herd running smoothly. Appointment and Requirements: It all begins with a campaign and a dream. There is no amount of required studying one can do to become a King's Guide just as there is no requirement of social standing or age. The decision is made by the bulk of the herd, who cast their votes in an official hearing brought together by the Royal Family. Equines who wish to become a Guide must first go to the people and explain their views and dreams for the future of the Herd. They must be personable and driven, well spoken and endearing to get the attention of the herd. Once they have laid out their aspirations, a request is sent into the Palace to be put on the official ballot. Elections are held every three years or whenever a new King takes the throne, and each equine outside the Royal Family is allowed 5 votes. In the case a Guide steps down and a new one wishes to take the empty chair, a request for a meeting is called. An announcement will go out to all Breimian's for a specific date they are to vote in a new Guide. When a single equine runs to fill the empty seat, they must collect a majority vote of at least 70% (or more) of the herd in order to be considered elected. '''The requirements for becoming a King's Guide are as follows: * Must be 25 or older * No major or recent criminal history * Must be a Breimian citizen by birth * Must have completed their general schooling Current Kings Guides: * Midori (Harbinger) * Ikari * Sora * Asahi * Baba Rank Levels * 25 AP| You are finally able to request an audience with the High King but not alone. At least one other Guide as well as the guards are still present. How intimidating. Receive a rank 1 talent early. * 50 AP| You strive to fulfill the wishes of the people, working day in and day out. You have many that admire your hard work and in turn, they have sent you a gift. Claim a collar for free from the shop. * 75 AP| 'The people are your drive. You are their voice and as such, you have developed a strong degree of empathy for their plights. You can sense the mood of a gathering and easily get to the heart of concerns. Your presence inspires a sense of control and calm. '+15 SP to Wisdom or Cunning * 100 AP| Your hard work has paid off and the Royal’s believe you deserve a gift for all your hard work. Receive a Breimian Mythical Familiar for free. Category:Ranks Category:Breim